The SuperMinds
by SuperFlarrowLover
Summary: When the sharpest minds are brought to the world with aliens and superheroes, are the two parties who have never met before able to work alongside each other or is this a recipe for disaster. Especially with some long forgotten secrets and a constant danger thrown into the mix.


Chapter 1:

_At the BAU_

Even though it was already 9:30 PM the whole BAU team is still in the office trying to catch up with their paperwork. In the last three weeks, they have caught four Unsubs they have been working on trying to find out where Mr. Scratch is, so they have some work to catch up with.

After looking at the clock JJ gets up and walks into Prentiss' office. As always the door is ajar and JJ walks in "Hey, Em, how far are you?" she asks her wife as she lays the paperwork that is done on Emily's desk.

As soon as her wife walked into her office Emily looked up. "Hey, Jen, I have made a decent cut in my stack, but i'm far from finished. I'm going to tell the others to head home in a few minutes i'll call it a night at 10." JJ says, speaking about the 16-year old who's babysitting their two boys Henry and Michael.

"Let me walk you to the elevator." Emily says as she gets up and throws her arm around JJ.

They walk down the stairs just outside Emily's office when all of a sudden there was a blinding light in the bullpen. Rossi comes out of his office but stands still as soon as he opens his door because he can't see a thing except for the white light. Reid, Walker, and Alvez keep seated in their chairs shielding their eyes from the light. When the light fades there are four people in military uniforms standing in the bullpen. The whole BAU points their guns at the three men and one woman. JJ and Emily place themselves in front of Garcia who came to the bullpen after only seeing a bright light on the surveillance cameras. To their surprise, the others don't pull their guns on the BAU and Emily aks "Who are you?"

_At the Deo_

Supergirl just brought Astra in and told Hank and Alex not to call her when her aunt would wake up, when she stopped on her way out to General Lane who, surprisingly, is not surrounded by his men. He orders Kara "Supergirl, follow me." and he walks to the main room of the DEO.

Kara hesitates for a second before following the General. As the General sees Director Henshaw, he immedietly orders "Diresctor Henshaw, clear this room. I only want you, Agent Danvers and Supergirl to remain in this room. These are direct orders from the president." Hank stares at the General as he nods, telling his Agents to do as General Lane said within a few minutes, there are only four people left in the room.

Just as Hank opens his mouth to ask the General what's going on, there's a blinding light in the DEO. As the light fades there are eight people standing in the room that weren't there before and four of them they don't recognize.

One of them takes one look around starts "The probability of a secret agency being underground is actually"

Another one interrupts "Not now Spence"

Supergirl asks "Who are you?"

_At the BAU _

"I'm Major Lucy Lane. My men and I are from another universe. We're here to request your assistance." the female answers Emily's question.

As soon as Major Lane said words 'another universe' Reid began to look really excited and when Major Lane ends he's ready to launch off a lecture about different universes, and Rossi stops him by saying "Reid, another time and I would like to hear more about your story, however can you us the short version for dummies for now?" as the BAU slowly lower their guns.

Reid nods and simply states "Scientists believe that for whatever what-if situation a new universe is created where that what-if happened that there exist aliens in other universes who can travel from one universe to another."

"Dr. Spencer Reid here is right-" Major Lane starts

"Wait how do you know his name Mr Military Badass Sweet Cheeks Lady?" Garcia asks

Completely ignoring the nickname Garcia just gave him, Major Lane answers "We did our research before coming here, but that is not at stake here. Will you help us?"

Emily looks at the team who all gave her a nod before saying "We will help you."

"We would like Dr. Reid and agents Jareau, Rossi, and Prentiss to join us. As you know we've done our research and the four of you are most likely able to help us, considering your experiences. Oh and agent Jareau and Prentiss, Ambassador Prentiss is free to watch your children and already on her way to relieve your babysitter."

_**At the DEO **_

Before the four strangers can answer Supergirl's question themselves General Lane answers for them.

"These are four profilers of the best BAU team that can be found. These are SSAIC Emily Prentiss, SSA Jennifer Jareau, SSA David Rossi, and Dr. Spencer Reid. BAU agents, these are Director Hank Henshaw, Supergirl, and Agent Danvers."

Emily looks at the three people who were introduced and says "Nice to meet you." before looking at the General and asking him "Who are you?"

"I'm General Samuel Lane and I brought you here with the help of my daughter. Your profiling skills are needed here."


End file.
